Polyelectrolyte complexes (PEC) are known in the literature and have been used for a variety of purposes including surface antimicrobial activity, surface antistatic activity, controlled release drug delivery, dampening devices, paper coatings, and personal care products.
The following patents are cited as background information for this application.
U.S. Patents or Patent Applications:
    U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,541 to Yasuda et al. Issued Mar. 12, 1985.    U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,915 to Abe. Issued Aug. 19, 1997    U.S. Pat. No. 6,060,410 to Gillberg-LaForce et al. Issued May 9, 2000.    U.S. App. 2004/0034156 to Song. Published Feb. 19. 2004.    U.S. App. 2005/0261419 to Song. Published Jul. 27, 2005.    U.S. Pat. No. 6,936,746 to Effing et al. Issued Aug. 30, 2005.    U.S. App. 2006/0021150 to Hu et al. Published Feb. 2, 2006.    U.S. App 2006/0183822 to Nguyen-Kim et al. Published Aug. 17, 2006.    U.S. App. 2006/0204533 to Hsu et al. Published Sep. 14, 2006.    U.S. Pat. No. 7,205,369 to Song. Issued Apr. 17, 2007.    U.S. Pat. No. 7,238,752 to Song. Issued Jul. 3, 2007.    U.S. App. 2007/0154513 to Atanasoska et al. Published Jul. 5, 2007.    U.S. App. 2007/0243237 to Khaled et al. Published Oct. 18, 2007.    U.S. App. 2008/0005852 to Hu et al. Published Jan. 10, 2008.Foreign Patents or Patent Applications:    WIPO PCT Publication 06/015080 to Nanotex, LLC. Published Feb. 9, 2006.    WIPO PCT Publication 06/099514 to Biotegra, Inc. Published Sep. 21, 2006.    WIPO PCT Publication 07/024972 to Quick-Med Technologies, Inc. and University of Florida Research Foundation, Inc. Published Mar. 1, 2007.    WIPO PCT Publication 07/078516 to Boston Scientific Scimed, Inc. Published Jul. 12, 2007.    WIPO PCT Publication 08/027989 to Florida State University Research Foundation, Inc. Published Mar. 6, 2008.